


Grown Low and Deep

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Come-marking kink (brief), Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Strength Kink, handjobs, porn without plot/plot what plot, sex against a wall, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: “I am not sure about this, Leonard.” Spock’s voice wavers ever so slightly.McCoy sighs and turns his head to kiss his bondmate’s palm. “You don’t think I’m strong enough?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is nothing but porn, because i couldn't get the image of mccoy sucking spock off against the wall outta my head. 
> 
> enjoy!

“I do not know about this, doctor.”

McCoy huffs. “Really, Spock? You’re gonna call me _‘doctor’_ right now?”

Spock’s expression (apprehension, eagerness, shame, lust, embarrassment) doesn’t shift.

McCoy shakes his head and isn’t shy about letting his lips brush along the skin of his lover’s hips. “Spock, we’re bonded. We’re in our shared quarters, alone, and I’m about to suck you off. You’re really not gonna call me Leonard?”

Spock bites his lip before sighing. “Leonard.”

It’s not much, but it’s enough. McCoy grins and moves his hands to the front of Spock’s pants. He gets as far as undoing the button and drawing down the zipper before he’s stopped again. Spock has one hand covering McCoy’s, halting his motions; Spock’s other hand cups McCoy’s cheek and his thumb strokes along the stubble.

“I am not sure about this, Leonard.” Spock’s voice wavers ever so slightly.

McCoy sighs and turns his head to kiss his bondmate’s palm. “You don’t think I’m strong enough?”

Spock shakes his head.

“Then what is it? You’re agile enough, you’d catch yourself.”

Spock’s gaze softens and warms but the tension doesn’t leave his body. “I feel you overestimate my abilities while in the midst of an orgasm with your mouth around my penis.”

McCoy groans and presses his forehead against Spock’s hip. “You can’t be talking like that if you don’t want me to do this, Spock. I wanna swallow you whole right now.”

“Why do you have to make it so complicated?” Spock asks in a tone that’s turned sharper, if more breathless.

McCoy looks up. “It’s not complicated. It’s sexy. It’s my display of strength, holding you up while I suck you off.” He abandons undoing the front of Spock’s pants and move to the insides of his lover’s thighs. He pushes them apart just enough to have Spock obeying without really realizing it. “Your legs over my shoulders, my hands on your ass.” He sighs dreamily and lets his hot breath ghost over Spock’s groin. “My mouth on your cock.”

Spock shivers. “You make a compelling argument.”

McCoy doesn’t look up but presses his grin into Spock’s slacks. “I do, don’t I?” He mouths over the black fabric at Spock’s bulge. He laps at the heat and drinks in Spock’s answering quiver. “You ready, darlin’?”

Spock sighs. His hands drop to his sides and he ever so subtly cants his hips forward. “Yes,” he breathes as he lets his head tip back. He hits the wall with a dull thud and he closes his eyes, but his mouth dropping open in a soft ‘o’ shape is all McCoy needs to keep going.

Unrestrained, McCoy makes quick work of his lover’s pants. He practically yanks them down Spock’s hips, down his thighs; he helps Spock step out of them and then abandons them somewhere to the side. Fondly, McCoy toys with the black socks that crawl up Spock’s shin. He snaps the hem and Spock startles.

“Just makin’ sure you’re still with me.” McCoy smirks. His gaze travels up the long lines of Spock’s legs until he’s eye level with Spock’s groin again. “God, look at you.” Spock’s dick is a brilliant green and weeping from the tip. McCoy’s mouth waters. “Alright, Spock, here we go.”

He cups Spock’s ass and pushes until Spock is on the tip of his toes. Slowly and maybe a bit awkwardly, McCoy helps Spock lift one leg, then the other, until the backs of his knees are balanced carefully on McCoy’s shoulders. Their bodies shake at the strain of the position, but all McCoy can smell is his lover’s musk and that alone proves this is a good idea. His face is pressed against the inside of Spock’s thigh and he mouths lazily at the soft skin, dusted with hair that tickles his lips.

“Leonard,” Spock’s voice shakes. “Please.”

McCoy nods and finally tilts his head enough to suck the tip of Spock’s prick into his mouth. The heated taste of Spock’s skin and precome floods his mouth and McCoy moans around the girth. He pushes forward to take Spock deeper down his throat. When the double ridged head of the cock hits the roof of his mouth and slides, McCoy keens desperately.

His fingers come to life as arousal burns unrelentingly in his veins. He keeps his grip tight on Spock’s ass to hold him steady, but can’t help stroking his thumb along the sensitive, quivering flesh where cheek meets thigh. Spock startles at the touch and nearly sends them toppling over when he arches, practically pushing them away from the wall. He settles just as quickly with his chest heaving.

“Leonard.” Spock turns his head to the side, eyes shut softly and mouth open, lips plump and wet. McCoy strains to watch his lover’s face contort with pleasure; it’s not the best angle, but it’s _hot_ , it makes his whole body ache, it’s _good_. McCoy watches as Spock raises a shaking hand to knot in his hair. “Please.”

Mouth thoroughly preoccupied, Leonard presses both his palms against Spock’s ass as though to pull him impossibly deeper into his mouth. He bobs his head as much as he can, and counters each movement with pushing Spock’s hips forward.

“We—we will fall,” Spock chides while choking back a moan.

McCoy raises a single eyebrow at him, and despite the girth spreading his lips he does his best to smirk.

“Oh,” Spock sighs and shivers, his head once more lolling toward the ceiling. His moan that follows is lustful and exasperated and McCoy revels in the sound. He relaxes his throat, his whole body, as Spock begins to roll his hips slowly. With careful and measured movements, Spock fucks into his mouth, using the wall as leverage. “Leonard, this—I’m, _oh_ ,” Spock gasps.

McCoy swallows reflexively when the head of Spock’s slick cock hits the back of his throat. He moans at the sensation, wishing he could drop a hand to grip his own cock, stroke himself off in time to Spock’s pleasure. He doesn’t, though, in part because he fears dropping Spock—and in part because the globes of Spock’s ass fit so _perfectly_ in his grip, it’s hard to part with the feeling.

Spock keeps one hand braced on the wall and the other pulls McCoy closer by the hair, small thrusts. “I’m close,” he manages to breath out, and McCoy moans in response. It wrings another wordless, nonsensical gasp from his lover, just as planned. Spock’s eyes slip shut and his body quakes with the cresting pleasure. His head shakes from side to side and he bites his lip as though to tamp down on the soft, _“oh, oh, oh”_ falling like prayer from his lips.

McCoy moves his hand slowly to tease the sensitive skin of Spock’s crack; he slips a fingertip between the goosepimpled flesh until he can press against the pucker of Spock’s hole. He doesn’t slip inside, only rests the pad of his finger against the sensitive skin, a promise of something more. That’s all it takes for Spock to come undone.

He arches his back and pushes is cock deeper down McCoy’s throat and cries out, wordless and wanton.

McCoy keeps sucking until Spock gently pushes at his face. Slowly and carefully, McCoy helps Spock’s feet return to solid ground, and pulls away from the Vulcan’s softening cock. Spock continues to lean against the wall, still breathing heavily. When McCoy stands, Spock watches him with a weighted gaze.

“Well?” McCoy probes teasingly. His cock is still hard in his own pants, but he feels so deeply sated he’s happy to disregard his own arousal for now.

Spock’s breathing evens out in the same moment he gives his lover the most unimpressed stare he can muster. In lieu of answering, Spock holds up two fingers.

McCoy, beaming, returns the gesture and their fingers brush. Sparks of emotion dance between their bodies and it only adds to his preening. “That good, huh?”

Spock leans forward and kisses McCoy gently. It quickly devolves, McCoy’s lust surging to life once more. He crowds Spock against the wall and presses his groin against Spock’s hip.

“Let me touch you,” Spock murmurs as his hands seek out his lover’s penis. He hastily undoes the button and zipper of McCoy’s pants before slipping his hand inside and wrapping his fingers around McCoy’s length. Spock shivers despite the heat of the flesh in his grasp, the rigid stiffness of McCoy’s cock reviving the previously settled arousal in Spock himself.

McCoy shudders and ruts into Spock’s touch. He presses his forehead to Spock’s and together they watch the hint of skin, obscured by McCoy’s underwear and loose-hanging trousers. They watch as Spock’s hand glides expertly over McCoy’s prick, as the flushed pink tip leaks pearly fluid eagerly on Spock’s skin. They watch as their rhythms cease to coincide, Spock’s hand moving frantically and McCoy’s hips even more so.

“Spock, shit, darlin’,” McCoy hisses. He drops his head to Spock’s shoulder and groans. “Gonna come, Spock, fuck.”

Spock tilts his head to mouth at McCoy’s ear sensually. He breathes and whispers soft words in Vulcan, as McCoy tumbles closer to the edge.

“Spock, oh— _oh_.” McCoy keens as his whole body goes tight. His hips roll a few last times as come spurts from the head of his dick, splattering onto Spock’s hand. “God almighty,” McCoy breathes happily. “You look good like that,” he adds while jerking his head toward where his come marks Spock’s skin.

Spock doesn’t roll his eyes, though the urge is clearly there. He nuzzles at his lover’s face until McCoy looks up again and leans in for another kiss. And another, one more—one more, a few times over. They break apart dazedly, Spock’s grin far more reserved than the dopey, pleased expression that overtakes McCoy.

“Love you, darlin’,” McCoy hums, tugging Spock toward the bedroom.

As they fall into bed together, Spock replies just as content, “and I love you, _ashayam_.”


End file.
